rivals_of_aetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate costume
In Rivals of Aether, each character has a different set of alternate costumes, for the purpose of distinguishing themselves from from opponents or just for the purpose of choosing a favorite alternate costume. In addition to preset colors and premium costumes (some of which are able to be purchased directly from steam), the player is able to create one custom skin with whatever colors are desired, with another custom color slot unlockable after getting the Ardent Rival achievement. Color change selection Player may choose their character's costume in the selection screen. In team battles the player will also be surrounded in an outline of their team color. Players may not have the same character with the same costume. However, Players can have very similar custom costumes. Forsburn Forsburn 1.PNG Forsburn 2.PNG Forsburn 3.PNG Forsburn 4.PNG Forsburn 5.PNG Forsburn 6.PNG Zetterburn Zetterburn 1.PNG Zetterburn 2.PNG Zetterburn 3.PNG Zetterburn 4.PNG Zetterburn 5.PNG Zetterburn 6.PNG Wrastor Wrastor 1.PNG Wrastor 2.PNG Wrastor 3.PNG Wrastor 4.PNG Wrastor 5.PNG Wrastor 6.PNG Absa Absa Absa 1.PNG Absa 2.PNG Absa 3.PNG Absa 4.PNG Absa 5.PNG Absa 6.PNG Maypul Maypul 1.PNG Maypul 2.PNG Maypul 3.PNG Maypul 4.PNG Maypul 5.PNG Maypul 6.PNG Kragg Kragg 1.PNG Kragg 2.PNG Kragg 3.PNG Kragg 4.PNG Kragg 5.PNG Kragg 6.PNG Ori & Sein Ori 1.PNG Ori 2.PNG Ori 3.PNG Ori 4.PNG Ori 5.PNG Ori 6.PNG Orcane Orcane 1.PNG Orcane 2.PNG Orcane 3.PNG Orcane 4.PNG Orcane 5.PNG Orcane 6.PNG Etalus Etalus 1.PNG Etalus 2.PNG Etalus 3.PNG Etalus 4.PNG Etalus 5.PNG Etalus 6.PNG Premium Skins Some alternate costumes are only obtainable during events or by purchasing them. These are known as Premium Skins. They generally have a special color scheme and a different taunt. Champion Skins This theme of Premium Skins was the first to be introduced. Champion characters are transparent, which cannot be replicated in the custom color builder. Also, the taunt of Champion characters involves them holding a shining crystal and the pose can be held. So far, all of these characters have Champion skins: * Zetterburn * Wrastor * Kragg * Absa * Etalus * Ranno Zetterburn Champion.PNG Etalus Champion.PNG Kragg Champion.PNG Wrastor Champion.PNG Early Access Skins Players who purchased the game while it was still in early access can use the early access skins. The skins use Gameboy colors and no shading, which cannot be replicated in the custom color builder. They do not have different taunts. Forsburn Early Access.PNG Zetterburn Early Access.PNG Wrastor Early Access.PNG Absa Early Access.PNG Maypul Early Access.PNG Kragg Early Access.PNG Ori Early Access.PNG Orcane Early Access.PNG Etalus Early Access.PNG Golden Skins There are currently three golden character skins, Golden Orcane, King Etalus, and Golden Zetterburn. They are only obtainable by purchasing a Rivals of Aether plushie. They have a special sparkle effect and different taunts. * Orcane's taunt has him turn into a sparkling trophy * Etalus' taunt gives him a royal cape and a kingly pose * Zetterburn's taunt involves him looking at the Zetterburn plushie Orcane Golden.PNG Etalus Golden.PNG Golden Zetter.png Tournament Skins Many skins are related to tournaments and can be bought at the venue or through a tournament's website. These skins normally have a color scheme that uses the tournament's colors, and a special taunt. So far, these are all of the tournament skins: * Summit Orcane (Smash Summit) ** Has a snowy particle effect. * Summit Kragg (Smash Summit) ** Has a snowy particle effect. * Twitch Absa (Twitchcon) * Genesis Forsburn (Genesis 4) ** The smoke has a new animation. ** Forsburn's fire glows. * Genesis Clairen (Genesis 5) ** Her taunt changes based on directional input: Neutral Taunt makes a G5 sign, Up Taunt makes a thumbs up, Down Taunt makes a thumbs down, Right Taunt makes a frowning face, and Left Taunt makes a smiling face. ** On PC, attack, jump, special and block also make different taunts. ** Holding attack makes a KO, jump makes an OK hand (��), holding special makes a :P, and holding block/parry makes a QQ. (edited by DiamondHordes) ** The tipper hit effect creates diamonds. * Genesis Sylvanos (Genesis 6) * Shine Zetterburn (Shine) ** His taunt is based off one of Fox's taunts from Smash Bros. ** His Neutral Special gets a new animation that is based off Fox's Reflector (Shine). * Arcade Maypul (SmashCon) ** Every time Maypul respawns, she changes color. The possible colors are blue, green, and purple. ** Lily becomes an arcade machine. When Maypul taunts, the machine projects an image of Lily. ** Maypul's seeds are replaced with coins. * Hero Clairen (Hyrule Saga) ** The tipper hit effects now look like the Triforce ** Clairen's taunt is based off one of Link's taunts from Smash Bros. ** A fairy follows Clairen around the stage ** Side Special has a triforce animation * Pool Party Ranno (Smash'n'splash 4) ** Ranno's pants have a diamond pattern ** The poison bubble now looks like a beach ball ** Ranno rides a surfboard for the taunt * Arcade Elliana (SmashCon) ** Hit effects are extra pixelated ** Elliana's taunt is a playable "Snake" game. The player controls a pixel snake that can move in four directions and must eat the randomly spawned food. The pixel snake gets longer the more it eats. If the head of the snake hits a part of its body, the game ends and Elliana does a short angry animation. Elliana is not invincible while playing the game. Orcane Summit.PNG Kragg Summit.PNG Twitch Absa.PNG Forsburn Genesis 4.PNG Zetterburn Shine.PNG Maypul Arcade.PNG Hero Clarien.JPG Alternate Character Skins These are skins that change the appearance of a character instead of just changing the colors. * Ragnir Maypul (Ragnir is a character from Brawlhalla) ** Most of Maypul's attacks become fire-based. ** Lily is a fiery weapon planted in the ground. Other Premium Skins * Spangled Wrastor (for Mang0) ** Wrastor's wings have white "stars" on them to resemble the American Flag. ** His taunt leaves an American Flag on the stage. * Panda Maypul (for Plup) ** Lily looks like a cherry blossom tree. * Excalibur (for Alpharad) ** Zetterburn shines every few seconds. ** Taunting leaves a sword in the ground. ** Excalibur is a purposely bad and overly edgy OC (Original Character) created by Alpharad as a joke in one of his videos *** Excalibur was added as a skin after Alpharad made it past Wave 40 in an early version of abyss mode, which used lots of placeholder graphics. * Burrito Kragg ** Kragg's rock has eyes that blink and his pillar looks like a burrito ** Kragg's new taunt involves eating burritos Wrastor Spangled.PNG Maypul Panda.PNG Zetterburn Excalibur.PNG Kragg Burrito.PNG Category:Options Category:Article stubs Category:Image Needed Category:Genesis Skins